Twelve Percent
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: One shot in which Pepper Potts and Tony Stark realize they can't love without each other and they want to start a family. Pepperony! Rated T for slight language and a bit of an adult topic.


Pepper Potts was less than thrilled when she woke up next to her ex-boyfriend, her head pounding in what was possibly the worst hangover she had ever suffered from. She was angry. Angry with herself for being so foolish and angry with Tony for... For being so damn charming! She didn't mean to get drunk. What she meant to do was go to Tony's house, shout at him some for letting the stack of paperwork he needed to fill out get so high, hand him new copies of everything, and leave. Tony was a fighter though and some how he convinced her to have a drink. Within moments they were laughing and flirting like the good ol' days and eventually she got to drunk to think straight. Not a Pepper move.

She tried to wiggle out of Tony's strong arms but his grasp only tightened subconsciously. She sighed and turned to glare at him but it quickly melted upon seeing his face. Tony. Arrogant, smart ass, super annoying, Tony Stark. Yet also soft, caring, protective Tony Stark. She loved him and thinking on the night before realized it wasn't completely Tony's fault. She was the one who went to his house. She could have sent anyone. Even Rhodey or one of the Avengers that still liked him, but she didn't. She went herself. She _missed_ him.

"Tony," she said softly.

"Mmhmmm," he replied sleepily.

"Come on Tony, I have to go to work," she pushed him some.

"Stay here," he groaned.

"I have to take a shower," she said. His eyes came open.

"What's the likelihood I can get in on that shower?" he asked, sounding slightly more awake. She giggled slightly.

"Twelve percent," she finally pulled away and stood up.

"Hey, I can work with that!" he shouted after her, chuckling at the inside joke she had made. He smiled softly. He was surprised. Pepper had become friendlier with each passing month, but he still expected her to freak out and shout at him when she woke up. Instead, she acted as if everything was fine. As if they were back on. He hoped that was the case. Pepper Potts was the only woman he had ever loved, he had wanted to marry her, he had a ring and everything, but he never got a chance to give it to her.

He decided to take the twelve percent chance and pushed the blankets off of him, moving to go into his bathroom. Pepper was humming softly, her eyes closed, but she heard the door open and smiled.

"Took you long enough," she muttered.

"Hey, are you calling me slow, Miss Potts?" Tony asked, slipping off his own clothes and hopping in. She leaned against his bare chest.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. He just grinned and pulled her in for a very wet kiss.

It lasted three weeks before Pepper became angry with Tony again. Well, not really angry at him, she just really wanted to be angry at him. She had been off birth control that night and he hadn't used protection. Of course every other time they were prepared but they just had to go and have unprotected sex and now... Four sticks and eight pink lines proved to her that she was stupid.

"What am I gonna tell Tony?" she muttered to herself. After about half an hour of sitting in self pity in the bathroom, she stood up and walked out. Knowing exactly where Tony would be, she moved down to the work shop.

'I'm just gonna rip it off like a bandaid' she thought to herself.

"Tony?" she said. He looked up from the new project and smiled slightly.

"Pepper! What can I do for you?" he asked. She bit her lip and slowly made her way off the last few steps. Tony's smile fell as he noticed his significant others nervousness.

"Why's wrong?" he asked.

"Tony, I need you to sit down," she said slowly. Tony squinted at her, but moved to sit anyways.

"Tony I-" she took a deep breath "I'm pregnant,"

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity before a grin broke out on Tony's face. He jumped up and pulled the ginger in, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Pepper Potts," he said, pulling away. She looked at him expectantly. "marry me."

"Tony, I'm not going to marry you just because I'm pregnant," she insisted. He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Pepper, I was already planning on asking you. I do not ever want to live without you again, okay? Please marry me." he begged. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded.

"Okay. Okay, fine. Tony Stark, I will marry you," she grinned. He matched her expression and slipped the ring on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced each other. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it was always going to be.


End file.
